Découverte
by Yugai
Summary: Une fille de yakuza, un fils de bourgeois, tout semblait les opposer et pourtant... One Shot


**Découvertes.**

Un lycée, côté, dans une banlieue tranquille. Probablement le meilleur établissement de la ville. Dans ce lycée, il y a moi, Ayame, première année. Et il y a lui, Shuichi, deuxième année. Respectivement majors de promotion et considérés comme des génies.

La rentrée a eu lieue il y a trois jours, trois malheureux jours, et je suis déjà considérée comme un cerveau à pattes. S'ils savaient qui je suis réellement, ils en feraient des cauchemars. Seulement voilà, je suis censée être une jeune fille bien élevée. Avant que je puisse dire « ouf »; ils m'avaient élue chef de classe. Larbin des profs, quoi. Zen, il faut rester zen, en direction de la salle des profs, je tache de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Je frappe, entre, et tombe nez à nez avec le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu. Arrêt sur image, miam. Je réalise alors qu'il me parle, il doit me prendre pour une folle... non, il pense que je suis timide, qu'il est gentil. Il s'appelle Shuichi, délégué des 2-B. Je me présente à mon tour, déléguée des 1-A. Sur ce, les autres responsables débarquèrent, y compris les troisièmes années. Chacun énonça son nom et sa classe, puis ils nous laissèrent partir.

Le lendemain, les ennuis commencèrent, tout le monde commença à me solliciter, pour mes notes, mon opinion, obtenir un délai... temps mort. Je courus me planquer sur le toit, lâche, certes, mais efficace. Je me glissais dans un coin sombre et poussais un gros soupir. Un petit rire me tira de mes pensées. Que faisait il sur le toit ? Normalement, les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y monter. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi comme si de rien était. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, il ne m'aida pas, puis je me rendis compte qu'il cherchait simplement ma compagnie. Je me détendis un peu, sortant la liste des choses à faire. Nouvel éclat de rire, contagieux celui là, j'en eu mal aux côtes. Je le quittais quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais encore des choses à faire avant de rentrer à la maison. Je ne vis donc pas le sourire qui s'étira sur tes lèvres. Photocopies pour la classe, puis renter maison, j'étais déjà en retard, j'en connais un qui n'allait pas être content. J'avais un entrainement aux arts martiaux tous les soirs après les cours, pour que je puisse aider mon frère à diriger la famille, nous étions des yakuzas. J'en fus quitte pour une série de pompes supplémentaires. Rien de bien méchant donc. Mon jumeau, Natsu, désapprouvait mon choix d'aller au lycée, qu'il estimait être une perte de temps. Pas faux. En tous cas il ne s'opposerait pas à moi physiquement, je le battait toujours. Je ne voulait pas me fâcher avec lui, mais jamais il ne m'empêcherait de retourner en classe. Le lendemain, j'appris de mon père que je n'étais plus obligée de venir m'entrainer tous les soirs, et qu'il m'avait loué un appartement en ville. C'était surprenant, d'habitude il ne laissait personne sans surveillance. J'acceptais quand même la proposition et commençais à emballer mes affaires. Je soupçonnais mon frère d'être à l'origine de ce revirement. Je ne m'en plains pas, cela me serait bien utile pour la suite, d'autant que l'appartement se trouvait à deux pas du lycée. Avant de partir, je fis un énorme câlin à mon frère, lui assurant que je ne laisserais jamais tomber. Il me sourit puis me fit signe de partir... à coups de pieds aux fesses. Sacré frangin !

Mon « chez moi », une fois installé, était design, mais fonctionnel. Les habitudes ont la peau dure. Le lendemain au lycée, ma routine se poursuivit, sollicitée, huée, centre de toute les conversations. Heureusement, j'avais mes moments de pauses, parfois avec lui, parfois sans, de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Youpi ! Il est là. Je souris de toutes mes dents en approchant de l'endroit où il était assis. Avec lui, je m'autorisais à dire ce que je pensais réellement, à me rapprocher de celle que j'étais vraiment. Ces rencontres me faisaient un bien fou, c'est ce jour là que je me rendis compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais cet amour était il réciproque ?

*Gros soupir *

Il se tourna vers moi, inquiété par mon silence inhabituel. Mes cours de l'après midi étaient annulés, message craché par les hauts parleurs. Les professeurs étant retenus par une panne de train. Lui aussi étaient libre, il m'invita à prendre un café. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés assis à une terrasse, lui avec un mocca, et moi avec une glace. Très fille, non ? C'était tellement diffèrent du lycée. Shuichi avait un humour terrible, ce dont je fis l'expérience, tout en rendant les coups. Nous y avons passé tout l'après midi sans nous en rendre compte. Il nous fallait pourtant rentrer chez nous. Il me demanda où j'habitais, coïncidence ou pas, c'était sur son chemin, il me raccompagna donc jusqu'à ma porte, et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Inutile de préciser que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, dessinant furieusement sur mon carnet à dessin pour ne rien oublier de ce moment.

Le jour suivant, il m'attendait comme si de rien était devant mon immeuble. Était il là pour moi ? À priori oui, étant donné qu'il me fit signe lorsqu'il je sortis. Là, je nageais en plein bonheur, le remerciant de m'avoir attendu. Il se contenta se sourire, comme à son habitude. Qu'avait il donc en tête ? Notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, toutes les filles du lycée me dévisageaient comme si j'étais un extra terrestre. Mmm je m'en contre fiche après tout. Une fois encore, Shuichi me quitta devant ma porte, me demandant si j'acceptais de déjeuner avec lui avant de partir à son propre cours. Inutile de préciser que je fus harcelée pour savoir pourquoi moi. Les jalousies se firent vite sentir, allant du mot de menace dans le casier à quelques tentatives d'intimidation physique. Ri-di-cu-le. À la pause repas, il vînt m'attendre à la porte, je commençais à m'y habituer, c'était plutôt plaisant. Shuichi s'excusa pour la gène que je devais subir vis à vis des filles de ma classe. Je le rassurais sur ce point, je préférais de loin sa compagnie à celle de ma classe. Cet aveu le fit rougir, son far accéléra mon rythme cardiaque. On était en phase.

Le repas passa trop vite, sa gentillesse me faisait chaud au cœur, moi qui avait grandi dans les complots et l'hypocrisie. Il me félicita pour ma cuisine, que je lui fis goûter. Nous parlions, encore et encore, nous découvrant l'un, l'autre. Quand la pause se finit, il me demanda s'il pouvait me raccompagner ce soir encore. J'acceptais sans réticence aucune, cela eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. Une fois n'est pas coutume les cours passèrent avec une lenteur affligeante. Je voulais le voir, l'entendre, c'était cliché, mais réaliste : j'étais une groupie. Les regards venimeux de mes anciennes amies en disaient long sur leurs intentions. Il n'y avait qu'une seule exception à ce vent de haine, Tsubaki, deuxième de la promotion, elle se fichait de mes fréquentations, étant elle même en couple. Nous nous entendions bien, cette mise à l'écart nous rapprocha encore. Les habitudes s'installent vite quand elles n'ont rien de contraignantes, je savait qu'il serait derrière la porte avant que je l'ouvre. Au moment où j'allais saisir la poignée, je fus poussée et enfermée dans le placard de la classe. La moutarde commençait à me monter au nez, j'explosais lorsque les filles qui m'avaient enfermée l'assurèrent que j'étais déjà partie. Je fis exploser la porte avec un coup de coude et sortis chercher mon sac, qu'elles avaient abimé par vengeance. C'en était trop, j'attendis que le professeur arrive pour annoncer ma démission de chef de classe. Ambiance à couper au couteau, j'étais efficace et personne ne voulait me remplacer. Je toisais tout le monde avec mépris, sauf Tsubaki, et suivi Shuichi qui m'avait attendu.

Une fois dehors, il se mit à rire à s'en faire mal au ventre. Il me tapota la tête en me disant que j'étais vraiment unique en mon genre. Pour le coup, ce fut à mon tour de rougir. C'était le premier garçon que je rencontrais qui m'acceptait après avoir vu mon vrai visage. Ce type était un ange. Tout à mon nuage, je me rendis compte trop tard que nous étions suivis. Quelle idiote, c'était vraiment trop bête. De plus, nous arrivions à la partie de la ville où il y avait des ruelles sombres à tous les carrefours. Dommage, pour le coup, j'allais me montrer sous mon vrai jour, c'est à dire fille de yakuza et terreur à pattes. Embuscades, c'était à prévoir. Je me préparais à lâcher mon sac quand Shuichi me fit passer derrière lui. Il voulait se battre ? Non ! Pas question ! Mais les premiers assaillants étaient déjà sur lui. Surprise ! Ils se firent laminer par mon défenseur, il savait se battre, mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés en le regardant. Je me dirigeais donc d'un pas tranquille vers le reste de la bande, ils étaient livides, ils savaient ce qui les attendaient. Quelques secondes, ni plus ni moins pour ces incapables, à frapper, étaler, insulter afin de les décourager une bonne fois pour toutes. Puis je me tournais vers lui, il avait fini son ménage, me regardais d'un air calme. Il s'avança doucement et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'y comprenais rien, ne devrait il pas fuir à toute jambes. Ce qu'il me dit alors me laissa sans voix :

Depuis le temps que j'attendais quelqu'un comme toi.

? J'ai rêve ? Non, j'ai mal, c'est donc vrai, et moi qui pensais qu'il allait me détester, j'y comprend plus riiieeeeeennnnnnnn ! Il sent que je suis perdue, ressert son étreinte. Son regard inquiet ne me lâche pas, je me calme, lentement. Nous étions tout près de chez moi, je lui demandais donc de me raccompagner, plus par envie de sa présence que par réelle nécessité. Curieux, c'est le mot qui convient le mieux pour décrire son attitude une fois la porte passée. Il était la première personne à entrer à part moi, même mon frère n'était pas venu voir comment j'étais installée. Il me posa doucement sur le canapé ( bah oui, il m'a portée ) et me demanda ce que je voulais boire. Y a quoi déjà dans le frigo ?

Thé glacé s'il te plait.

Je me maudis quand il se leva, je voulais qu'il reste, mais j'avais trop soif. Il revint vite, avec deux grands verres pleins à ras bord, et la bouteille. Il s'adossa au canapé, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne. La conversation fut banale, mais agréable. Il ne faisait pas mine de partir, je ne lui rappelais pas l'heure. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il soupira et se leva, je ne pu retenir une grimace. Ce qui me surprit, ce fut le baiser qu'il me donna avant de s'éloigner. Doux, ce type était parfait. Il me dit qu'il viendrait me chercher demain, en vélo, pour m'éviter de trop me fatiguer. Là, j'avoue, j'ai craqué.

Veux tu sortir avec moi ?

Oops, bonjour la gaffe.

Oui.

Il sortit sur cette réponse.

Après ça, j'avoue avoir bugué sur le canapé après son départ... avec un sourire niais sur mes lèvres. Je me couchais tôt pour le revoir plus vite. Pas la peine de préciser que j'eus un mal de chien à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque le matin se pointa, j'attendis le dernier moment pour sortir du lit et me préparer. J'avalais mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et dévalais les escaliers. Pile à l'heure. Adossé à son vélo, seules ses joues rouges témoignaient de son sprint pour venir. Il me fit signe d'approcher et me prit dans ses bras comme la veille, embrassant mon front. C'était impulsif, non prémédité, tout comme ma réaction. Je répondit à son étreinte, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Sans prévenir, il me souleva et m'installa sur le vélo, m'enjoignant à bien me tenir à lui. ( comme si j'allais me faire prier ). Il démarra, ça allait commérer sec au lycée, mais, là tout de suite, je m'en moquais. Le trajet, court, nous conduisit trop vite à l'école, en avance même, il m'accompagna à ma salle et y entra pour rester avec moi. Là, j'étais heureuse, d'autant plus que j'avais décidé de me défendre désormais, ce côté de ma personnalité ne le dérangeait pas. De plus, je me doutais que mes « amies » ne se priveraient pas pour me faire savoir leur désaccord.

La cloche de début de cours allait sonner. Il se rendit en cours après s'être assuré que nous mangions ensemble. J'avais prédit que ça allait chauffer, ça n'a pas loupé. À la pause de 10h, un groupe de fille s'approcha de mon bureau, avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. Pfffff, ridicule. Leur tentative d'intimidation était vraiment trop drôle, lorsqu'elles me demandèrent pourquoi j'étais tout le temps avec Shuichi, je leur dis la vérité : nous sortions ensemble.

* silence de mort*

elles ne me crurent pas, puis réalisèrent, pour m'insulter ensuite de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elles connaissaient... pour finir par m'ordonner de le quitter sur le champ. Je hausse un sourcil et me lève de ma chaise sans les quitter des yeux.

Pas question.

J'espérais qu'elles essaieraient de m'attaquer pour me faire céder. Elles le firent, et volèrent les unes après les autres, je me permis même de coller une baffe à la meneuse.

Tu nous le paiera sale monstre, tu crois qu'il continuera à t'aimer après ça ?

Sur ce, elles s'enfuirent loin de moi. À la pause déjeuner, il me raconta comment trois furies avaient essayé de le convaincre de me quitter, me décrivant comme un monstre. J'aurais voulu voir leurs têtes quand elles ont compris qu'il savait déjà pour moi. Pire, quand il leur a interdit de m'approcher à nouveau, sous peine de quoi il se chargerait d'elles personnellement. La menace a du être efficace car j'eus une paix royale.

La rumeur fit rapidement le tour du lycée, donnant de faux espoirs aux autres filles qui se déclaraient les une après les autres. J'étais heureuse de constater que mon petit ami les envoyait paitre, l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Sa réputation en prit un coup, ce qu'il ignora également. Petit à petit, les élèves cessèrent de nous adresser la parole, nous nous sommes donc retrouvés. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que mon frère vienne m'attendre un soir, à la sortie du lycée. C'était pas bon, sa présence signifiait une mort ou une provocation en duel. Je priais pour que ce soit la seconde option bien que ni l'une ni l'autre ne m'arrange. Je m'approchais, il n'avait pas l'air triste, non pas que ça signifie quelque chose. Je m'engageais dans une ruelle, lui faisant signe de me rejoindre. La nouvelle tomba, notre clan était en danger, lorgné depuis mon départ par la famille rivale de Shinjuku. Traduction, baston garantie sous 24h. Et j'allais devoir participer, bien sur. Soit, autant en terminer rapidement, j'avais d'autres projets bien plus intéressants que cette bagarre de gosses. Je grimpais sur la moto de mon frère, après avoir envoyé un mail à Shuichi pour le prévenir, inutile qu'il m'attende pour rien. Le trajet ne nous prit que quelques minutes, mon chauffeur n'étant pas un fervent sujet du code de la route ( -.-' ).

Bon, au moins je comprend maintenant pourquoi mon frère m'a fait venir. La tête adverse à abattre c'était Takeru, le King Kong moderne, avec encore moins de neurones. En le voyant, je me dis que continuer le sport était décidément une bonne idée. Quand faut y aller... Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais prise dans le feu de la bagarre, ne pensant plus qu'a massacrer le pauvre type qui avait osé me faire face. Comme prévu, je le mis à terre facilement, le reste des guignols s'enfuyant la queue entre les jambes. Je compris que je ne pourrais pas abandonner ma famille. Et par famille je n'entend pas seulement ceux qui sont de mon sang. Seulement voilà, je n'avait pas prévu que Takeru se relèverait aussi vite. Il m'attaqua par surprise, je n'eus que le temps de me mettre en garde. Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, quelqu'un surgit d'une rue proche et envoya King Kong au pays des rêves. Impossible, et pourtant. Mon sauveur n'était autre que mon petit ami en personne. Que diable faisait il ici, surtout à cette heure, je savait qu'il avait activité de club, normalement, à ce moment de la journée. Mon frère se matérialisant à mes côtés, aucun mot ne sortis de ma bouche, quand bien même j'essayais. Shuichi s'approcha, me prit dans ses bras, et, après avoir salué mon frère, me ramena chez moi.

* silence de mort *

Rien, pas un mot. Lui non plus n'a pas brisé ce foutu non dit, pourquoi ? D'ordinaire, il a toujours une ou deux question en réserve. Et là, surement un peu plus. Les rues, l'ascenseur, ma porte puis mon canapé. Il soigna la coupure de mon avant bras puis se leva pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

Tu es fâchée ?

Pardon ?

Il sourit, visiblement soulagé de ma non – réaction violente. Qu'allait il dire, les tatouages du gorille étaient plus qu'explicites, il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre. Et moi, j'avais la gorge trop serrée pour engager la conversation. Il finit par se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Là, je l'avoue, j'ai craqué. Mes larmes se sont mises à couler, libre de ma volonté. Je ne pensais pas refouler autant d'émotions, je ne prêtais même plus attention à l'exercice. Instinctivement, je me suis rapprochée de lui, cherchant la sécurité de ses bras. Il soupira et… me passa un savon. En fait, il se contre fichait de savoir d'où je venais, il était blessé que je ne lui dise rien. Pour un peu, je me serais mise à croire aux comptes de fées. À l'abri, avec lui, je finis par tout lui dire, sans omettre le moindre détail. Quel soulagement, de ne plus avoir peur de laisser échapper un détail, un mot de trop, qui le rebuterait.

* heureuse*

les vacances, enfin une semaine rien que pour nous. Nous avions prévu de les passer ensemble au bord de la mer. C'était la première fois que nous serions seuls aussi longtemps. Il n'était jamais rentré plus d'une heure chez moi. Pour être honnête, j'espérais pouvoir passer au moins une nuit avec lui. Au bout de quatre mois, j'en avais envie. D'ailleurs, il devait me rejoindre avec son sac pour décider du programme touristique du lendemain. J'étais nerveuse, la sonnette me fit faire un bond comme jamais. Il avait l'air comme d'habitude, cool, calme, à en tomber par terre. J'avais du mal à le quitter des yeux. La préparation du repas eut au moins le mérite de me forcer à me concentrer, sous peine de charcutage de mes petites mains. Il se chargea du transport des vivres sur la table basse, devant la TV. Le repas fut agréable, envolée la tension, c'était vraiment sympa d'être juste tous les deux. Dans cet état d'esprit, le programme fut décidé en moins de deux, et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien en regardant la TV d'un œil. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, et oui je l'avoue, c'est moi qui ai commencé. Au début ce n'était rien qu'un qu'un câlin, puis un baiser, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvée à califourchon sur lui, à essayer de respirer, sans pour autant vouloir m'éloigner. Il m'appartient, et je suis à lui. C'est la seule vérité ayant de l'importance.

Il me fit rouler sous lui, cherchant sans doute à mettre un frein à mes ardeurs, efficacité moyenne. Le calme ne dura que quelques secondes, après quoi il reprit les choses en main... et se fit un devoir de me retirer mes vêtements. Histoire de ne pas être en reste, je commençais à l'effeuiller également. Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés en sous vêtements sur mon canapé, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme des noyés à leurs bouées de sauvetages. Je sentis qu'il me soulevait, supposant à raison qu'il m'emmenait au lit, plus confortable et spacieux que mon sofa. Il laissa ses mains courir sur mon corps, me faisant attendre davantage. Je l'embrassais, surtout pour le pousser à continuer mais également pour entrer dans le jeu. De là, les choses s'accélérèrent, il avait du mal à se retenir, mais ne se décidait pas à agir. Je m'en suis chargée, l'amenant sur moi, j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui indiquer le chemin. Quand il me pénétra enfin, la douleur aigüe qui me transperça m'arracha un cri, mais je ne lui permis pas de se retirer. Une fois la douleur passée, les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient divines, je souhaitais que nous puissions rester comme ça indéfiniment, même si chaque mouvement nous rapprochait de la limite.

La semaine de vacances passa à une vitesse hallucinante, alternant entre tourisme et moment de tendresse. Le retour au lycée allait être dur, même si nous ne nous cachions plus. Cette nuit serait donc la dernière qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras, souhaitant de façon puérile stopper le temps. Je me suis réveillée seule, sure et certaine qu'il m'attendrait avec son vélo pour aller à l'école. Effectivement, il était au rendez vous, je me jetais dans ses bras, réclamant un câlin. Devoir se séparer tous les soirs allait être dur, j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche puis me hissa sur le porte bagage. C'est main dans la main que nous avons passé la grille du lycée. D'ailleurs, les amis de Shuichi m'avaient fait un super accueil, m'acceptant comme l'une des leurs. Leurs numéro avaient rejoins mon répertoire dès la première rencontre. Ils étaient sympa... et puissants : ils formaient le conseil des élèves, et s'étaient mis en tête de m'y faire rentrer. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient rassemblés pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je les adore, ils sont ma seconde famille. Jiro avait la sale manie de me décoiffer, Natsuya, la seule autre fille du groupe me faisait toujours des chatouilles et Akira un gros câlin. Bref, nous étions très proches, bien que je soit en première année.

Bon, j'admets que j'aurais pu résister un peu plus farouchement, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux leur faire plaisir. Me voilà donc, moi, membre à plein temps du conseil des élèves du lycée. Avantage : passer plus de temps avec mon petit ami, inconvénient : nous étions rarement seul. Ma tâche n'est pas très compliquée, je fais de l'administratif, et je suis chargée de transmettre les messages du conseil aux chefs de classes. On m'a proposé un boulot de secrétaire quoi, c'est amusant quand même, et le brassard du conseil me protège des filles de l'école, non que j'en ai besoin, mais c'est efficace. En parlant avec Akira, je me dépêchais de finir mon boulot pour retrouver Shuichi. Cependant ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir. Il me rajoutait des papiers dès que je finissais une pile. À l'heure maximum autorisée, je me jetais dans ma paire de bras préférée, ne remarquant pas l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de notre serial câlineur. Je me suis installée sur le vélo et nous sommes partis en direction de mon appartement. Il fallait que je me prépare pour la grande réunion de demain, mon père apprécierait que je fasse le déplacement, même si je n'étais plus un membre actif de la famille. J'ai quitté Shuichi sur un baiser ce soir là.

Je suis rentrée chez moi ventre à terre sitôt sortie du lycée, mon frère me cassa deux côtes minimum, et mon père se chargea de m'achever. Ils étaient content de me voir. Les grands chefs et leurs kambus étaient présents. Le buffet était bien garni, et le frangin ne m'a pas lâché de toute la soirée. Je suis restée dormir à la maison, et je suis arrivée juste à l'heure le lendemain. Il n'y avait pas activité de club aujourd'hui, aussi Shuichi me proposa t'il de le suivre chez lui pour le reste de l'après midi. Ce fut donc le trajet jusqu'à chez lui qui fut décidé. Sa maison était un peu en retrait de la ville, derrière un bois. Le paysage était superbe en tous cas. Je vis sa chambre pour la première fois, rangée et lumineuse. Une bibliothèque couvrait un pan de mur entier, je reconnus certains livres dont nous avions parlé. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit au moment où il me prit dans ses bras. J'entendis le babillage de la femme qui montait les marches jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aperçoive et s'arrête net. Évidence : elle ne s'attendait pas à ma présence chez elle, et encore moins dans les bras de son fils. Elle tourna les talons et descendis dans la cuisine, d'après le bruit. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses de thé et des gâteaux. Je lui souris pour la remercier mais elle ne sembla pas me voir, du moins ne réagit elle pas. Shuichi la remercia et ferma la porte derrière elle.

De retour à la maison, je réfléchis à l'éventualité de devoir agrandir ma famille. Je doutais que Minako apprécie mon père, ou tout autre personne que je lui présenterait. Je devais l'éviter, mon avenir en dépendait. Je ressortis pour faire mes courses... et tombait sur elle. Elle m'invita au restaurant familial du quartier boire un café. Son expression ne me disais rien qui vaille. Elle me posa quelques question mais resta silencieuse la plupart du temps. Une fois nos boissons finies, elle m'annonça de but en blanc la raison de sa présence dans ce café. Rompre avec lui ? Impossible, et pourtant, je n'allais pas avoir le choix. Ne pas le voir me tuerais aussi surement que si on me privait d'oxygène. L'attitude d'Akira me revint alors en mémoire, peut être pourrait il m'aider. Je le trouvais près de la salle de sport, en train de surveiller les premières années. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras quand il sentait que j'allais craquer. Il était mon sauveur. Pour dégouter Shuichi de moi, je fis en sorte qu'il me surprenne avec Akira dans une position équivoque. Il ne dit rien, tourna les talons et reprit les escaliers.

Akira m'a ramenée, je n'y vois plus rien, mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi mal. Je ne cherche même pas à aller mieux, je me suis roulé en boule sous ma couette, attendant le moment fatidique où je devrais lui faire face. Pour le chemin, c'est Akira qui m'attend devant ma porte. Le retour des larmes. Je me réfugie dans la salle du conseil, tous le monde est là, mis au courant par le président. Ils me soutiennent mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je ne l'ai pas vu, il est absent. Sa mère a appelé. La journée passe, la semaine aussi. Je me traine en cours pour m'occuper la tête. À défaut d'être efficace, ça m'empêche de pleurer. Les autres ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle, tentant de me remonter le moral, se contentant d'être là la plupart du temps. Lycée, maison, maison, lycée... et on recommence. Je deviens une ombre. Et là, je retrouve mon ursula, ma cruella devant ma porte. Trop c'est trop. Elle me demande de parler à Shuichi, il se laisse aller depuis le passage d'Akira. Le traitre ! En tous cas, je la préviens que je ne le fais que pour lui et prend la direction de leur maison sans l'attendre. Pas plus que je m'arrête lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'a pas l'air bien.

Il fixe le plafond, le regard vide. Je me suis approchée doucement, jusqu'au lit où je me suis assise. Il m'avait vu, je le savais, ses poings serrés en témoignaient. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui ai chanté une berceuse. Avant de m'en rendre compte, il m'avait propulsée sur le lit. Je ne pouvais m'échapper de son étreinte, le regardant m'observer. Douleur, tristesse et incompréhension traversèrent son regard. Je me suis excusée, sachant que mon attitude n'avait pas été correcte, mais je lui ai également affirmé que cela ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Il soupira, vaincu, puis se rallongea. Au moins, sa respiration redevint régulière, j'ignorais s'il allait revenir en cours, en tout cas, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de plus. En redescendant, j'affrontais le regard hostile de sa mère qui me prit entre quatre yeux, me rappelant les conditions de son marché. Je suis rentrée chez moi sous la pluie, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce que je venais de faire. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, quelqu'un courrait sous la pluie ? Deux bras entrèrent dans mon champ de vision, lui, me murmurant à l'oreille que tout était fini, plus personne ne se mettrait entre nous.


End file.
